1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a sorting function, such as a digital copying machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a digital copying machine for causing a scanner to read an image from an original, storing the read image in a memory, reading out the image stored in the memory, and causing an image forming unit such as a laser printer to print out the image on a sheet has been put into practice.
The above image forming apparatus uses a mechanical sorter mechanism in copying originals as a plurality of pages for a predetermined number of persons. However, this sorter mechanism is structurally complicated, causes a failure, results in an increase in weight of the apparatus, and avoids a reduction in cost.
A digital copying machine having a stapler mechanism for automatically binding the sheets having images thereon is also used. However, the stapling positions vary depending on various copying specifications, thus posing a problem.